


优质的睡眠

by siwenbai



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-21 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwenbai/pseuds/siwenbai
Summary: 睡奸，没有插入情节
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 37





	优质的睡眠

韦恩庄园采光良好的主卧被拉上了厚厚的窗帘，几缕白色的烟从老管家亲自点燃的熏香炉里飘出，它们散在了空气中，又被庄园主人吸入肺腑。这些有助于安神睡眠的香料源自于庄园里年轻一代主人们对养父的爱护，配上一杯亲手冲泡、香醇浓郁的热饮，可以让一位警醒的侦探也拥有优质的睡眠。  
不过，在这样宁静温馨的氛围下，床边却不知什么时候多了两个黑影，他们在那里站了有一会，其中一个忍不住开口问道：“你确定他真的不会醒吗，提米？”  
“如果他能醒的话，”另一个黑影拉开了床边的灯，他们年轻的面容从黑暗中显露出来。“你问这句话的时间就够他跳起来给你三拳了。”  
先前的那个人也发觉自己问了一个蠢问题，他笑了笑，揽住了自己弟弟的肩，“你知道的，提米，我等了这一刻太久了，难免会有些紧张。”  
“嗯哼。”提姆随便敷衍了一句，甩开他的手，走到门口将卧室的门反锁上了。  
他其实紧张的后背都湿透了，门也没敢锁上，打算一旦失败就把大哥扔在这里然后自己先逃跑。反正迪克总是被布鲁斯偏爱，他不会被怎么样的。  
提姆平复了一下心情，回到了床边，迪克已经把布鲁斯的睡袍领口扯开，露出了他布满疤痕、丰满又性感的胸膛。两人呼吸的气流抢先一步蹭上了他胸口的皮肤，感到寒冷的乳头慢慢挺立了起来，把自己送到了他人的指尖。  
小小的肉粒被用力掐住，而后被揉搓，被拉扯，在朦胧的灯光下染上艳红的颜色，像是被点缀在蛋糕上的赤色樱桃。提姆看着它在自己指间压迫着只勉强露出一点顶端，终于忍不住张嘴将它含住，吸出啧啧的声响。  
他想：如果我真的让这里流出奶来，布鲁斯会杀了我吗？

凌乱的睡袍被随手丢在了地上，随后上面又多了一条内裤。迪克彻底的将自己的养父剥光了，露出他平时总是隐藏在衣服下的漂亮身体。  
这其实不是他第一次亲眼看见布鲁斯的裸体了。在他刚成为罗宾那会，蝙蝠侠总是会忘记他的存在，在蝙蝠洞里光着身子走来走去。那时年幼的罗宾第一次感到欲望，他养父的肉体竟成了他性启蒙的对象。  
他第一个吻落在布鲁斯的下巴上，他轻轻的舔了舔那条浅沟，一点点把唇舌滑到他脖颈，响亮的嘬吻却不敢留下一点吻痕。在往下，布鲁斯的胸口有不少致命性伤口留下的疤痕，他一个个亲过去，在伤疤上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
提姆像是和他交换了位置，他松开了那两个被拧肿了的乳头，捧起了布鲁斯沉睡的头颅。他迫使这个无法反抗的漂亮男人张开了嘴，喂进了自己的舌头和唾液。他勾着养父的舌尖纠缠，又舔遍了他口腔内部敏感的粘膜。无法吞咽的唾液从布鲁斯嘴边流了出来，亮晶晶的划过了他的脸颊。  
“嘿！你说过我们不能在他身上留下痕迹的！”迪克终于看见那两个惨兮兮的乳头，开始小声的质问提姆。  
“huh。”提姆扶着布鲁斯的下巴，试图让他咽下嘴里的东西，却被迪克打断了动作，他们都无法接受这件事被布鲁斯发现的后果。“我准备了消肿的药膏，但它只能对这种敏感的皮肤和粘膜起作用，所以，还是收收你的嘴和牙齿。”  
迪克像是和他作对一般又低下头去，吸吮出一串淫秽的水声。提姆知道他一贯懂得分寸，也就随他去了。

布鲁斯感觉自己全身都在发烫，但又无法睁开眼睛去解决这些异常，他听见有些声音在耳边响起，可他甚至不能分辨出一个字。  
他像是被困在了幻觉里，苦闷爬上了他的脸，有人用手替他舒展了眉头，却又撑开了他的嘴。

“放轻松，布鲁斯。”提姆一边说着一边小心翼翼的把自己的性器塞进了布鲁斯的口中，又扶着他的下巴防止他合上嘴把自己的阴茎咬断。  
这是他计划已久的事情，他想操蝙蝠侠的嘴。  
原来黑暗骑士也拥有一副柔软的唇舌，当这张嘴不是与他们争吵或者单方面训斥的时候，竟可以产生如此美妙的作用。  
这种情况下深喉是不可能了，提姆稍稍改变了一下方向，在布鲁斯的脸侧戳出一个凸起。  
这个场面真是该死的美妙。提姆想道。他唤迪克：“来帮我个忙，扶住他的下巴，让我给我们的模特儿好好拍一张。”  
迪克已经看呆了，他没想到提姆敢做到这一步。但他没浪费太长时间。“当然，一会也帮我拍一张。”

拥有更多偏爱的人往往会更加束手束脚。提姆想道，他选择射在了布鲁斯的脸上，以防止布鲁斯醒后会发觉自己嘴里的奇怪味道。迪克也做了相同选择，随后他们为此拍了非常多张的特写。  
照片上的布鲁斯嘴唇稍稍肿了些，恶劣的拍摄者们刻意让他微张着嘴，露出一点猩红的舌尖。他脸上的表情非常平静，像是对于沾了一脸养子的精液也并不抗拒。另一张照片上的布鲁斯嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的塞着一根阴茎，而另一根正抵在他的眼下，像是要他好好看看自己正被什么所折辱。  
还有一些照片是关于布鲁斯红肿的乳头的，它们被抹上了一点凉丝丝的药膏，仍然直挺挺的立着。提姆倒是想要多抹一点，但他不能让布鲁斯醒来却感觉自己的乳头黏糊糊的。  
布鲁斯的屁股也是重点照顾的拍摄地点，两只小鸟每人又在他股沟里蹭着他的后穴来了一发，那两瓣肉的手感真的很好，挤在一起就可以让人操的非常快乐。最后精液也被射在了那条肉缝里，看上去就像是他被操开内射后从屁股里流出来的一样。  
就连他的阴茎也被人握在手里尽情把玩。即使没有勃起也可以看出雄伟的性器被当成一个道具，一根从布鲁斯并拢的双腿间冒头的性器把它顶来顶去，摄像机安静的拍摄。  
他们尽情又小心翼翼的玩弄了他们的养父整整三个小时，随后才开始清理所有有可能暴露的痕迹。这些年轻的狼崽子必须控制住自己留下记号的本能，才能获得下一次寻欢作乐的机会。

哥谭的某个安全屋内，夜翼和红罗宾正紧张的盯着笔记本电脑上的视频画面，上面是一个躺在床上的男人，他睫毛颤了颤，像是马上就要醒来。  
没有人知道红罗宾是什么时候把这个监控偷偷装在布鲁斯的卧室里的，但因此他们才可以知道布鲁斯到底有没有发现他睡着后荒唐的情事。  
“你们好啊，入侵者。”突然有声音在他们耳边响起，差点把两个等着布鲁斯动作的偷窥者吓得心脏停跳。  
“你好，陶德。”被枪口按在脑后的提姆举起了手，“我们在看一些有趣的东西，你想加入吗？”


End file.
